As the popularity of the sport of fishing grows, there is an ever increasing demand to refine the sport. Mass produced rods, while economical, cannot satisfy the particular desires, technique, and styles of every individual. Therefore, there is a growing demand for custom fishing poles or rods that are custom made to an individual's particular requirements or preferences. However, because custom rods must be individually fabricated, they are often expensive and therefore, their benefits cannot be made available to the general or average individual. Typically, a custom rod once made can not be easily modified. Additionally, an individual so inclined may desire several custom rods for varying applications and types of fishing. For many individuals, this may be prohibitively expensive as well as inconvenient in the storage and care of a multitude of different rods. Often, much of the time and money spent in the customizing of a rod is a result of the design and fabrication of the handle portion of the rod. The handle portion of a rod contributes greatly to the feel and balance of the rod. The feel and balance of a rod are the primary reasons why individuals select a custom rod over a mass produced or pre-fabricated rod. It is this feel and balance of a rod that is tailored to each individual in the building of a custom rod. Accordingly, there is a need for a fishing pole handle or rod handle that can easily and inexpensively be customized for making fishing more enjoyable and affordable to a wide variety of individuals.